Direct Memory Access (DMA) allows for memory access within a host computer as well as from one host computer to another host computer. In this regard, DMA technologies can be used to create large, massively parallel computing environments, and can be applied in a cloud computing environment among other computing environments. Cloud computing is the use of computing resources (hardware and software) which are available in a remote location and accessible over a network, such as the Internet. Users are able to buy these computing resources (including storage and computing power) as a utility on demand. While DMA technologies can provide access to data stored in a host computer's memory, latency considerations when accessing the stored data are also important, especially when performing a single DMA operation.